


400 Words to a Date

by house_of_lantis



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/house_of_lantis/pseuds/house_of_lantis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys, a picnic in the rain, and kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	400 Words to a Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [surevesta](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=surevesta).



> An older fic written in 2009; just moving to AO3 from my LJ.

“Is this a date?”

Jared gave another helpless half shrug, turning slightly from the grill to eye Jensen for his reaction.

Jensen reached up, wrapping his hand behind Jared’s neck. He scratched lightly at the base of his skull and grinned when Jared closed his eyes, moving his head into Jensen’s hand. That little move always reminded him of Sadie and how she’d lean into Jensen’s scratches. He took a step to close the distance between them and lifted his face as he pulled Jared closer.

He paused when he felt the fat raindrops on his forehead and then on his cheeks. When Jensen opened his eyes, he grinned at the way that the rain caught on Jared’s eyelashes.

“Everything’s going to be ruined,” Jared said, softly. He moved to try and salvage the food on the picnic table from the sudden downpour, but Jensen tightened his hold on Jared’s neck, keeping him still.

“Not everything,” Jensen husked, pulling him closer. He licked his lips just before they pressed against Jared’s mouth. The kiss was friendly, just a soft press of lips. He felt Jared’s shoulders trembling against his arm and Jensen gave Jared’s bottom lip a gentle lick, just running the tip of his tongue along the fullest part of his lip. Jensen moved his hand to the other side of Jared’s neck, thumb caressing the sharp line of Jared’s jaw, stroking the rough grain of his afternoon stubble. Jared let out a soft murmur of sound and Jensen’s stomach clenched in arousal.

The rain soaked through Jensen’s light jacket and streaked down the back of Jared’s thin tee-shirt. Jensen ran his hand further through the back of Jared’s hair, fisting it slightly and feeling the water run off down his hand and into the sleeve of his jacket. He shivered from the sensation and moaned, pressing closer against Jared’s mouth, nibbling at his lips.

“Come on, let’s go home,” Jensen said, his voice low and gravelly. He looked up at Jared, smiling at the way that the rain flattened down Jared’s hair, sticking to his forehead and cheeks.

Jared grinned, eyes lowered and dimples showing. He nodded and then licked his lips slowly. “Sorry that all the food got ruined.”

“What are you talking about? Best first date ever, dude.”

And Jared laughed, throwing back his head, his big paw of a hand clenched around Jensen’s shoulder, squeezing in affection.


End file.
